the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Equipment
Equipment is a vital feature in Glory as it heavily influences a player's attributes. In Glory, equipment is divided by level and further ranked by tiers. The tier of an equipment could be seen by the color of the words separated into: Orange, Purple, Blue, Green, White. White equipment did not have any additional properties. Green Tier equipment were given through quest rewards. Blue equipment dropped in dungeons though a few quests had them too. They were the most mainstream equipment. As for Purple and Orange equipment, those were high-end goods. Whether it be character or money, players had to be outstanding in some way to obtain them.Chapter 6 In addition, Glory also has an equipment editor that allows players to self make their own equipment, known as Silver Equipment. When making equipment there were only things you couldn’t think of, but there was nothing you couldn’t make. This was one thing the game was proud of. As long as you could find the item in the game, it was 100% possible that you could make it.Chapter 420 Silver equipment is mainly used in the pro circles as they are tailored to the players individual needs. There was a popular saying in Glory: self-made equipment weren’t necessarily powerful, but all powerful equipment were self-made. A self-made equipment’s feature was that it was extremely difficult to create but each was unique. Only, it could be a unique surpassing peak Epic equipment or it could also be a unique piece of trash. Equipment also comes in sets, wearing matching equipment from the same set would give additional attributes. A full class set of equipment could improve a players strengths significantly. With the current state of Glory, players often said that at Level 30, they would begin seeking class sets. Privileged players should switch every 5 Levels, while those weren’t should switch every 10 levels. Those who didn’t pursue these goals were players who didn’t know how to play or had been carried the entire way through.Chapter 148 Equipment is usually classified as either armor, accessories or weapons. Armor usually gave Physical Defense, while accessories gave Magic Defense. Armor In Glory, armor was split into head, shoulder, chest, waist, legs, shoes, these six parts. Armor is also categorized into types such as cloth, leather, heavy and plate. Certain classes could only equip certain types of armor. Accessories Other then armor there is also rings, necklaces, badges, and cloaks, which are classified as accessories. Unlike armor, accessories weren’t categorized into types. They could be worn by any class. Accessories were chosen depending on the player’s needs. Weapons Weapons all have four types of states: Weight, Attack Speed, Physical Attack and Magic Attack. They may also have additional properties. Weapons are a vital piece of equipment as players will need to utilize an appropriate type of weapon in order to activate a corresponding skill. There is a brief cool-down after switching weapons, therefore, players generally don't switch their weapons during battle. This was one of the drawbacks of the Unspecialized class as they would have to frequently switch weapons to the appropriate class to use skills from the 6 different classes. References Category:Equipment